


Hug Me and Tell Me Everything Will be Alright

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Other, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Series: Linked universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Kudos: 99





	Hug Me and Tell Me Everything Will be Alright

_ The fire glowed dimly in the small house as the rocking chair noisily creaked, swinging back and forth. His training was done for the day so Link sat in his father’s lap as he told him stories from his childhood and his sister slept in her crib. _

_ Link looks up at his father. “Dad? What was mom like?” He asked the elder. _

_ His father stopped talking and stroked his beard in thought. “Well… She was a young Gerudo lady with rather long hair,” He said to his son. “She was a great archer, too,” Link’s father smiled fondly at him. “Guess that’s where you got your skills from!”  _

_ “Continue the story!” Link exclaimed excitedly. _

_ His dad gave a low laugh. “Okay, okay!” He chuckled. “Your mother and I met in a bar in Castle Town. I was with a couple of friends and we were celebrating our enlistment before we started. She came in with a hood covering her shoulders to keep from the cold air and sat down in a chair away from me,”  _

_ Link stared at his father intently. “What happens next?” _

_ His father thought “I-uh… Oh! Yes. So, my friends noticed her sitting next to me and had dared me to go talk to her. Said they’d pay me a good silver rupee for it if I'd done it.” _

_ Link giggled “So you did, right?” _

_ His dad sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. A tinge of pink embarrassment highlighted his face. “Actually… no,” Link gaped at his father. “She was the one who talked to me. Apparently, she had overheard the conversation and decided to talk to me as a means of teasin’,” His dad laughed at the memory. _

_ “And then what?” Link questioned. _

_ “Well, we got together and started dating. Few years later, we end up married and having you and your little sister,” Link pouted at how many holes were left in the story but his father merely laughed. “I’ll go into bigger detail when you’re older! For now, it’s getting late,” _

_ The man picked his son off his lap and placed him on the floor. “Time for you to go to bed, young lad!”  _

_ “Okay, dad,” Link said as he grabbed his dad’s large hand and walked to his room. _

_ Link lay down in bed and covered himself in blankets. His father tucked him in and gently planted a kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight, son. I love you,” His father gently smiled. _

_ “I love you too, Dad! Night, night!” Link said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. _

~~~~~

Wild opened his eyes to the starry night sky. His face damp and sticky from what he could only say was from tears.

He sat up and processed his dream while wiping the tear tracks from his face.

“A memory…,” Wild whispered to himself. That’s what it had to be… right?

Wild thought about it some more. Yes… He had another memory. From before he was a part of the royal guard. Before he was called the Hylian Champion. Before the Calamity and before “Wild” was his name.

He looked around the camp and noticed Four, who was on the second watch for the night, staring at him. 

Wild eyed the multicoloured man in bewilderment. “What?”

Four patted the log as a sign for Wild to sit next to him.

And he did. 

Hauling himself toward the fire, Wild plopped himself next to Four.

“Bad dream?” The shorter man asked.

Wild gently shook his head. “Memory,”

Four turned to him “What was it about? Do you remember?”

Wild leaned back and gazed into the night sky. “I was a kid. Three, maybe four years old.” Wild explained. “I was talking to my dad about mom. What she was like, ya know?”

“Aahh…” Four said in understanding “Okay.”

There were a few seconds of silence. “Was it a sad memory?” Four asked again.

“No, it wasn’t,” Wild said, smiling sadly. “I guess it just makes me sad to remember it. That’s all.”

They just sat there as a comfortable silence hung over the two of them. The only sounds being those of the snores of their comrades, the crackling of the fire, and the sounds of the forest surrounding them.

Wild could still feel the rocking of his father’s rocking chair. He could still feel the sweetness of his fathers kiss on his head as if it had just happened. He can feel the comfort of his bed and the strength of his dad’s hand. 

He could feel the joy of the memory as well as the pain of remembering it.

Four placed his own hand on top of Wild’s to comfort him and free him from his thoughts.

“You’ll be alright. We’re here for you Wild. 

Wild looked at him. He smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. But he did not cry. 

“Thank you,”

_ _


End file.
